


Правда, справедливость и жульнический путь

by Sangrill



Series: Бесконечный кофе и пожизненное прикрытие [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mid-CATFA, cursing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не играйте в карты с Капитаном Америкой. Просто не играйте. Особенно если недавно его разозлили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда, справедливость и жульнический путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth, Justice, and the Cheating Cheater Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128856) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



Картер вынырнула из командной палатки и подошла к ожидающему, прислонившись к удобно стоящему джипу, Баки. Она прямо изо рта выдернула его сигарету и в одну затяжку вдохнула, наверное, добрую половину.  
\- Не представляю, как ты можешь ходить в патрули с этим человеком и возвращаться без единого сердечного приступа, - сказала она.  
Он ухмыльнулся, вытащил из пачки еще парочку и, закурив, протянул одну ей. Паек Стива – можно не жадничать. Стив несколько дней и пропажи-то не заметит.  
\- В общем-то, это один большой кошмарный сердечный приступ, - ответил он. – Каждый гребаный раз.  
\- Ни разу не встречала такого упрямого, дерзкого, безрассудного…  
\- С тех пор, как в последний раз смотрелась в зеркало?  
Картер недобро посмотрела на него и заявила самым высокомерным тоном, на какой только была способна:  
\- Прошу прощения, но я никогда не бываю безрассудна.  
\- Есть, мэм, как скажете, мэм.  
Картер ему нравилась, хоть и была еще одним симптомом нового Стива. Баки всегда считал, что и изначальная модель была вполне нормальной, но смысла говорить об этом не было. Стив был очень уж СЧАСТЛИВ. Наконец-то он оказался на сцене, достаточно большой, чтобы соответствовать его собственным представлениям о том, что есть «помощь». С каждым взрывом и захваченным ученым на этом здоровенном лице появлялась самодовольная улыбка.  
А когда рядом была Картер? Он сиял, как солнышко.  
\- Места бы себе не находила, не будь тебя там рядом с ним, Барнс, - произнесла Картер. - Видит бог, не доверила бы ему самому о себе позаботиться.  
Картер ему нравилась, но обычно они были не так милы друг с другом.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Спасибо за сигаретку.  
Она отстранилась от джипа и вдавила бычок в землю, пригладила волосы.  
\- Пойду-ка обратно, пожалуй. Выгляжу нормально?  
Она встала перед ним, точно для осмотра. В свое время Баки встречался со многими потрясающими девочками, но у него в жизни не хватило бы смелости подойти к этой. Сплошное упрямство и сталь. Неудивительно, что она нравилась Стиву. И в равной степени его пугала.  
Он протянул руку и поправил воротничок.  
\- Думаю, сойдете, агент Картер.  
Она закатила глаза.  
\- Облегчение так и обуяло меня при звуке ваших слов, сержант Барнс.  
И все же подмигнула ему, прежде чем расправить плечи и решительным шагом вернуться в штаб.  
Восхитительная девочка. Почти заслуживала его. Конечно, если предположить, что кто-нибудь из них живым выберется из этой заварушки, в чем Баки сильно сомневался.

Передышки в лагере были весьма приятны: настоящие столы, за которыми можно есть, стирка, иногда даже горячая вода, чтобы смыть накопившуюся за месяц в европейских лесах грязь. Можно было в основном рассчитывать на отсутствие в матрасах из бараков насекомых. В толпе появлялось немного больше возможности иметь частную жизнь. Не нужно было так тщательно притворяться пьяным или не способным видеть в темноте.  
Недостатком этого было наличие времени для размышлений, которые никогда ни к чему не приводили. Мысли в основном шли в двух направлениях: (1) что за херня творилась с его телом и (2) о чем вообще ДУМАЛ Стив. Ни то, ни другое не приносило ни результатов, ни удовольствия.  
Касательно первого, он пока не покраснел и до той поры не собирался позволять ученым запереть себя в крысиной клетке, так что оставалось лишь делать вид, что по венам течет не огонь, и вытягивать как можно больше еды из удачливых лопухов, чья служба в армии ограничивалась работой в столовой.  
Касательно второго – ну, он уже сломал палец об стивово лицо через два дня после его блистательной спасательной операции. У Стива на физиономии один денек было маленькое красное пятнышко, а у Баки рука до сих пор ныла перед дождем.  
\- Как я мог писать, Баки? Я не думал, что ты поймешь.  
Это уж, блин, точно. Уж что Стиву Роджерсу никогда не требовалось наращивать, так это упрямство, так что смысла спорить не было. И, возможно, в НЕКОТОРЫХ отношениях и в самом деле хорошо было видеть Стива таким здоровым. Если только не размышлять особенно о том, как он таким стал, этот отчаянный, неразумный, сумасшедший, уже-не-мелкий тупица.  
Но Баки совершенно точно не собирался облегчать ему жизнь. Стиву полагалось быть в безопасности. Ему полагалось сидеть дома, БЫТЬ ДОМОМ, дать Баки видеть во сне что-нибудь, кроме звуков взрывов и вони человеческих кишок.  
Не шляться по лесам в ярком, как сраный маяк, костюме и таскать их отряд из огня да в полымя и обратно, и всегда с улыбкой на большом тупом лице.

Они снова выдвинулись на следующий день с толстым списком указаний на поясе у Стива.  
\- Симпатичная помада, - сказал Дуган, когда они покидали лагерь.  
Стив густо покраснел и протер рот.  
\- Ниже, - пояснил Дуган.  
Стив запрокинул голову и стал тереть горло. Потом взглянул на перчатку – ни малейших следов помады – и начал сверлить его взглядом.  
Дуган засвистел что-то ирландское.  
Позже, вспоминая обо всем, он думал, что это, вероятно, и задало тон последующим событиям.

Леса, дождь, сон прямо на земле с камнем в почке и сосновой шишкой в ухе. Первое задание характеризовалось стандартной степенью ужасности, включая клетки с как-то не так выглядящими животными, которых пришлось спалить, и парней с капсулами в зубах, пачками издыхающих с пеной у рта. Они оставили развалины в дне пути позади и вот тогда-то и угодили в настоящие неприятности.  
Возможно, они заслужили. Уж Баки-то должен был это предвидеть, когда Стив притих.  
Но они все были немного взвинчены, а Стив был такой легкой мишенью.  
Иногда Баки сочувствовал: все остальные были зелеными новичками в группах. Редко можно было увидеть какого-нибудь несчастного новобранца совсем одного. В ситуации Стива добавлялись еще и такие неблагоприятные обстоятельства, как дурацкая история и ярко-синий костюм в нагрузку.  
Да, он всех спас, вытащил из рядов служащей пушечным мясом пехоты и взял в свой особый отряд специализирующихся на жутких операциях психов, они все были очень благодарны и так далее. Но поначалу в лесах Стив был хуже чем беспомощен. Они просто привыкли.  
В первую операцию Ревунов парень даже не был в состоянии разбить себе палатку. И категорически отказывался попросить помощи. Баки раз сто ставил на землю свою банку бурды, собираясь подойти и заявить: «Твою мать, Стив, дай я сделаю».  
А потом в голову приходила мысль о том, как Стив вступил в армию прямо ночью, когда Баки еще даже уехать не успел. Или о том, как выдавали почту и ни разу не назвали его имя. И та история с гранатой, о которой рассказала ему Картер. Проехали. Пусть Роджерс учится ставить себе сраную палатку или спит на улице.  
Когда в 02:30 Роджерс заполз в его палатку со словами: «Ладно тебе, Баки, я там себе уже все отморозил», Баки подвинулся исключительно в память об их святых матерях. Да, и хорошенько заехал локтем.  
\- Ай, блин.  
\- Так тебе и надо, кретин. Может, в следующий раз, когда ты откажешься попросить помощи, кого-нибудь из нас прикончат. Уж это тебя чему-нибудь да научит.  
Стив застыл.  
\- Баки, - сказал он совершенно несчастным голосом.  
Никогда не мог слушать этот голос и стоять на своем. Всю свою гребаную жизнь. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, безотказный олух.  
\- Заткнись и спи, Стив. Слишком, блин, холодно, чтобы болтать.  
На следующий вечер у Стива хватило мозгов попросить, и притом НЕ Баки. Гейб был терпелив и довольно мягок. Баки немного не хватало дополнительного тела.  
Но с каждой. Мелкой. Вещью. Было вот так. Стиву обязательно было любую простенькую дурацкую задачу сделать максимально сложной. Ну, хоть в этом он не изменился. Болезни все убрали, а несносность оставили.  
Так что Баки в общем-то не пресекал шуточки. Как сержант, он мог бы сделать это. Он видел, как они посматривали в его сторону, когда собирались – облить свернутую палатку Стива рассолом от селедки или навешать лапши на уши на тему стратегических способностей европейских волков. Часть Баки думала «ну, хватит, он же твой лучший друг», но все остальные части думали о вступлении в армию, гранате и науке. И он молчал.  
Со временем, когда Стив научился быть менее бесполезным в лагере и накопилось много моментов, когда он (1) показал себя великолепным лидером или (2) бросился на амбразуру, защищая кого-нибудь из них (две взаимоисключающие категории), шутить стали только в особых случаях. Скажем, во время увольнительных или когда поблизости не было Картер.  
Или когда кому-нибудь из них в голову приходила блестящая идея, как в тот раз, когда Дернье – в основном жестами, с частичным переводом Джонса – убедил Стива, что нет, в Европе удочками не пользуются. Вместо этого стоят в реке и ловят рыбу руками.  
К наступлению сумерек у Дернье была связка свисающей с самодельной удочки форели, а у Стива – синие губы.  
С тех пор уже долго продолжались шутки по мелочи: насмешки над брезгливостью Стива, когда им подвернулась пара кроликов, все такое. Стив сносил все это с тем выражением на лице, с которым ходил всю жизнь, каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь заявлял, что он слишком маленький или болезненный, чтобы что-то суметь. При виде этого знакомого выражения лица Баки почти становилось лучше.  
Они разбили лагерь на полянке в дне пути от научных ужасов, и радио выплюнуло: «удерживать позицию».  
Четыре дня.  
Никакого «возвращайтесь на базу», «можно поискать цивилизацию», только «удерживать позицию» каждый раз, когда они спрашивали.  
У них была половина козы и пара фунтов сыра из последней перед научным местом деревушки, так что кормежка была не так уж плоха. Это время в промежутках между нею все тянулось без конца.  
К концу первого дня огнестрельное оружие было начищено так, что с него можно было бы есть. К концу второго даже одежда была более-менее чистой.  
На третий день Стив ускользнул помыться в реке, и Ревуны не выдержали. Стеснительность Стива была постоянной причиной подначек. Баки считал это пережитком прошлого, когда Стиву успело осточертеть слышать о себе «птичьи кости», «цыплячьи кости», «кривоножка», «креветка» и так далее.   
Возможно, он мог бы рассказать другим. И, возможно, знание неприглядной правды, скрывающейся за красивой пропагандой, изменило бы ситуацию к лучшему. Но он не рассказал. Так что Монти прокрался к берегу реки и украл одежду и полотенце Стива. Он вернулся с ними в руках туда, где все сидели вокруг того, что должно было стать вечерним жарким, и уселся на них.   
Они дожидались неизбежных протестов, обмениваясь смешками, становившимися все более нервными от тянущейся со стороны реки мертвой тишины. Баки видел, как каждый из них собирался первым сказать: «Может, стоит пойти его проведать», когда Стив вдруг оказался рядом, мокрый, обнаженный, смотрящий на них сверху вниз так, словно просто проходил мимо.  
Судя по показавшимся белкам глаз, остальные были напуганы не меньше его. Откуда он, черт побери, взялся? Как мог такой здоровенный человек так тихо двигаться?  
Баки всю жизнь видел Стива в разной степени обнаженным, но это было нечто совершенно иное. Как смотреть на греческую статую. Он взглянул на левое бедро – шрам, что был у него с 12 лет, когда он упал с балкона миссис Янсек, пытаясь оторваться от братьев Хеннесси, исчез.  
Было ли Стиву дело до того, что часть его истории вот так взяли и стерли?  
«Черт, - подумал Баки, - вот сдохну, кто вообще вспомнит?»  
\- Господи, - заявил Дуган, - никогда в таком виде не показывайся моей девушке, а то она на меня и смотреть перестанет.  
\- Будь добр, верни мою одежду, - сказал Стив тоном вроде бы мягким, только от него у Баки волосы на шее дыбом встали.  
Монти протянул одежду. Стив вытерся и оделся прямо там, пока все остальные сидели и пялились как громом пораженные.  
\- Спасибо, - произнес Стив.  
И Баки следовало предвидеть. Следовало вспомнить, как, когда им было по 8 лет, Джузеппе Льота отнял у Стива последний хороший карандаш. Две недели Стив выжидал. Две недели он смотрел и размышлял, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Не надо было отбирать мой карандаш.  
так что Джузеппе огрызнулся:  
\- Отберу и жалкий карандаш, и вообще что захочу, мелкий нищий оборванец.  
как раз когда отец О’Лири выходил из-за угла, совершая утреннюю прогулку.  
Джузеппе получил возвращение домой в сопровождении священника и несколько дней не появлялся на улице. Стив получил целую коробку карандашей за счет прихода, которую растянул более чем на год.  
У Стива был талант выводить козлов на чистую воду на глазах у заинтересованных представителей власти. Баки всегда считал, что отчасти именно поэтому в школе он старался не ввязываться ни во что сомнительное.  
Баки следовало узнать тот же взгляд: наблюдающий, выжидающий. Тонкогубые улыбки, не достигавшие глаз.  
На следующий вечер, после бесконечного дня, состоявшего из чистки безукоризненно чистого оружия, очередной порции жаркого из козы и огромного количества ничегонеделания, Дуган предложил покер.  
Это был жест отчаяния. Во-первых, хорошо умели играть только Дуган и Гейб, а во-вторых, на кону не было ничего, кроме мятых сигарет и огрызков шоколадок, которые переходили из рук в руки столько раз, что никто не мог припомнить изначальных владельцев.  
\- Я сыграю, - сказал Стив.  
Все обернулись изумленно посмотреть на него. Стив никогда не играл в покер. Может, изредка в рамми. Но никакого покера. Он был не в состоянии блефовать.  
Лицо Стива было сама кротость.  
\- Какого черта, - произнес Стив, - просто потеряю кучу сигарет, которые все равно не стал бы курить. Хоть время убью.  
\- Эй, сержант, прости, что лишаем тебя дополнительных запасов курева, - заявил Гейб.  
Баки бросил в него сосновую шишку.  
\- Не, все в порядке. Знаю, тебе же нужен дым, чтобы прятать мерзкую морду, когда поблизости девочки.  
Что было крайне смешно, потому что если француженкам что и нравилось, так это Гейб Джонс.  
Баки проигнорировал тяжелый взгляд Стива. Темой одного из 900 не случившихся после спасения разговоров было то, почему Баки почти перестал курить. Он выкуривал пару в день, чтобы оставаться в курсе сплетен, но Стиву были знакомы его старые привычки.  
Бессмысленно курить, если и без того чувствуешь себя проводом под напряжением.  
Стив вытащил из карманов кучу сигаретных пачек и сложил их на земле. А еще две ЦЕЛЫЕ плитки шоколада – и как только сохранил, с его-то аппетитом? – пару очень хороших носков из тех, что получал командный состав, две неприличные открытки и маленькую склянку самогона, явно такого, который валит с ног большинство мужчин.  
Это так, на случай, если кому-то когда было интересно, как заставить заткнуться сидящих без дела Ревущих Коммандос.  
\- Какого, мать твою, ХЕРА, Стив? – наконец выдавил Баки.  
\- Решил вот добавить интереса.  
Баки правда следовало понять.  
Первые несколько партий прошли ожидаемо: Стив всем своим видом давал понять, какие у него карты, ронял их на землю и растерял свои сокровища. Неприличные открытки отошли Морите, шоколадка – Дернье, куча сигарет – Дугану. Баки играл со своим обычным везением: каждый раз, когда ему грозило оказаться на мели, он выигрывал ровно столько, чтобы остаться, получив невероятно хорошую комбинацию.  
А потом настала очередь Стива раздавать. Он нарочито эффектно перетасовал колоду – это была полная противоположность неуклюжести в предыдущих партиях. Карты пролетали по воздуху и аккуратной стопкой укладывались перед каждым из них.  
Они сделали ставки, и Стив выиграл с четырьмя валетами.  
\- Ого, повезло, - прокомментировал он.  
Он раздал, сделали ставки, и он выиграл с четырьмя дамами.  
\- Хм, - удивился он.  
У Баки все детство пролетело перед глазами. И почему он не рассказал парням, как им было по 11 лет, и Стив сунул корюшку в его парадные ботинки в качестве мести за то, что Баки продинамил его с матчем «Доджерс»? Или о том, как он, заигравшись, порвал лучшую футболку Стива, а на следующее утро проснулся с гуталином в волосах?  
Стив раздал, они сделали ставки, и он выиграл с четырьмя королями.  
\- Вот тебе на, - произнес он.  
У Баки по всему телу волосы стояли дыбом. Всем им была крышка. Окончательный и бесповоротный каюк.  
Дуган, кажется, готов был усесться на собственную шляпу.  
\- Ты что творишь, Кэп? – прорычал он.  
\- Играю в карты, капрал. Что-то не так?  
\- Просто раздавай.  
Он раздавал, и все они не мигая следили за руками. Баки не заметил ничего странного, но он знал Стива. С новыми здоровенными руками или нет, неприятности были гарантированы уже потому, что ничего не было видно. Стив щедро их потчевал.  
Стив выиграл с четырьмя тузами. Он вернул все свои вещи, а в довесок получил драгоценную половинку свиной сосиски, принадлежавшую Дернье.  
Технически, пришла очередь Баки раздавать, но Дуган по-прежнему не сводил горящих глаз со Стива.  
\- Раздавай, - велел он.  
\- Почему? – спросил Стив. – Ты же еще ничего не поставил.  
Дуган положил на землю свою куртку.  
Стив выиграл со стрит-флэшем: от 2 до 6 треф.  
\- Criss de calice de tabarnak d'osti de sacrament, - произнес Дернье, ставя на землю свои сапоги перед следующей партией.  
Баки поставил ремень, чуя, к чему идет.  
Освещенное костром лицо Стива было словно высечено из камня.  
И он просто… продолжил. Жульничал при раздаче так, что никто не замечал, снабжал себя КАЖДЫЙ РАЗ УВЕЛИЧИВАЮЩИМИСЯ НА ЕДИНИЦУ стрит-флэшами, пока Морита не прослезился от смеха, а Дуган не сжевал полбороды.  
На третьем флэше Монти стянул брюки – еще до того, как расстаться с обувью.  
\- Джентльмен знает, когда пора признать поражение, - заявил он и протянул к огню бледные тощие ноги.  
Еще стрит-флэши: от 5 до 9 треф, от 6 до 10 треф, от 7 до валета, от 8 до дамы, от 9 до короля, от 10 до туза. И от 2 до 6 червей. На тот момент у Баки оставались майка, штаны и трусы.  
\- Должен сказать, любезно с твоей стороны сделать это не в январе, - заметил Монти две партии спустя.  
\- Сделать что, - рыкнул Дуган.  
\- Отплатить нам той же монетой, дорогуша.  
Именно в ту партию Дуган лишился штанов.  
Но никто не выходил из игры. Они оказались в плену жутких карточных способностей Стива, каменного лица, молчания.  
Баки наблюдал за всем этим сквозь дымку неверия в голове, от которого даже забыл почувствовать смущение от того, насколько отощал. Он просто стягивал и складывал кучкой одежду, пока стрит-флэши Стива набирали обороты.  
Никогда не бывший теплолюбивым Дернье первым оказался в чем мать родила. Он потянулся за жетонами у себя на запястье, но Стив исключил его из игры. Один за другим: Монти, Морита, Баки, Гейб вылетели, оставшись с одними армейскими жетонами и голыми задницами.  
В последней партии на кону была шляпа Дугана. Шестеро обнаженных и один полностью одетый мужчина рассматривали две комбинации карт под аккомпанемент рычащего, как двигатель, Дугана.  
У Дугана была куча мусора.  
У Стива был роял-флэш. Пики. Он протянул руку, стянул дуганов котелок и напялил на свою здоровенную башку.  
\- Да, весело было, - заявил Стив. – Я спать.  
Баки склонился к куче одежды. Было бы неплохо вернуться в состояние, в котором на заднице не будет больше отпечатков рисунка древесной коры.  
Но Стив собрал ее всю. Собрал одежду, выпивку и шоколад. Оставил всякую мелочевку, неприличные открытки и кучу сигаретных пачек по колено высотой.  
Просто оставил.  
Морита застонал. Монти рассмеялся. Дернье пробубнил по-французски такое, что в книгах не напишут.  
\- Что, - ощерился Дуган.  
Как будто это не было очевидно.  
Отпечатки коры на заднице, мурашки на плечах. «Что за», - подумал Баки.  
А потом на колено сел комар.  
Встреча ладони с ногой распечатала рот Баки.  
\- Вонючий ты шлюхин сын! – заорал он.  
Стив высунул голову из палатки.  
\- Не говори так о моей матери. Ты обожал мою мать. Что бы она сказала, услышав от тебя такое?  
\- Да твоя мать была чертова святая, ума не приложу, как она умудрилась вырастить такого мудака-разводилу.  
\- Чудеса, да и только, правда?  
Стив улыбнулся.  
\- Спокойной ночи, сержант.  
Баки задержал взгляд на пологе. Он задался вопросом: прибьют ли его остальные, если он подпалит палатку Стива вместе со всей их одеждой?  
\- Из большой кучи одежды получается весьма удобная кровать! – крикнул Стив.  
\- Ненавижу! – отозвался Баки.  
\- Ну, меня теперь много, можно ненавидеть сколько влезет, согласен?  
\- Брось, сержант, - сказал Морита, пока Баки придумывал язвительный ответ. – Он преподает урок, и мы этого заслуживаем.  
Само собой. Порку – однозначно. Сидение голыми в лесу – возможно.  
Но никто не заслуживал этих гребаных комаров. Подальше от огня их были целые сраные облака, жужжавшие в ушах и приземлявшиеся в таких местах, где врагу не пожелаешь получить зудящую болячку.  
С другой стороны, было весьма забавно слушать нытье Гейба об укусе на члене.  
Это продолжалось всю ночь напролет. Полные палатки комаров, требующий постоянного присмотра, чтобы получать достаточно дыма и пытаться держать их в узде, огонь. Морита сделал вокруг себя кольцо из воткнутых в землю сигарет, прекрасно работавших все 3 минуты, что тлели.  
\- Сержант, что ж ты нас не предупредил? – спросил Дуган.  
\- Это все его дурацкая рожа, - объяснил Баки, пытаясь найти положение, в котором никуда не впивались бы камни или корни. – Вся эта искренность так и гипнотизирует. Всю жизнь ведусь.  
\- Пока не сожрут с потрохами, - согласился Монти. – У меня сестры такие же. Жуть.  
Может, они поспали. Может. Каждый раз, задремав, он просыпался со все новыми зудящими пятнами.  
На рассвете Стив вылез из палатки и, зевая, потянулся.  
\- Несколько месяцев так сладко не спал, - сообщил он. – Спасибо, парни.  
И просто. Отдал обратно.  
Даже бить смысла нет – только вторую руку сломаешь.  
В тот день они получили приказ: марш-бросок на 40 миль по пересеченной местности, еще одна база ГИДРЫ, которую надо взорвать. Как мило со стороны старой доброй армии США отвлечь их от зудящих горестей подлинными муками. Они 3 дня шли под непрерывным дождем.  
Зато когда они выдвигались, Стив протянул Баки одну из шоколадок.  
\- Больно ты тощий, - заявил он.  
Она была даже лучше неприличных фотографий.  
Больше Стива не разыгрывали. Взамен он держался в стороне, когда играли в карты, если только не требовалось, сидя на базе, обчистить другое подразделение.

(позже)  
\- Картер, думаю, ты не понимаешь, насколько он ужасен. Насколько абсолютно, стопроцентно, целиком и полностью ужасен.   
\- Ты не прав, Барнс. Прекрасно понимаю. На мой вкус это одна из наиболее привлекательных его черт.  
\- Говорил же, Бак.  
\- Нашу ОДЕЖДУ, Пег. Распоследний сраный шовчик. А потом свалил в кучу и лег спать!  
\- Самая удобная постель за долгое время. Вонючая, правда.  
\- Барнс, тебе следует знать, что в той ситуации я сделала бы то же самое.  
\- Чего?  
\- Вид, наверное, был потрясающий.  
\- Боже, Пегги.  
\- Блин. Два сапога пара.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем вы, сержант. Стиву ни за что не стать достойным меня. Не с этими его жалкими навыками шулера.  
\- О нет.  
\- О чем. Ты. Картер.  
\- Ну, из ЕГО тряпок, по крайней мере, получилась чуть менее зловонная постелька, чем из других, на которых мне приходилось спать.  
\- Агент Картер, вас что, не предупреждали ни в коем случае не ПРОВОЦИРОВАТЬ СТИВА РОДЖЕРСА?  
\- Сержант, вы когда-нибудь видели, чтобы я подчинялась приказам?  
\- Ты ужасна. Вы оба ужасны. А я тут с вами застрял, зная, что вы оба чудовища, и мир мне ни за что не поверит.  
\- Тяжко быть Кассандрой, Барнс.  
\- Баки просто обиделся из-за укусов.   
\- Да уж, блин. Меня покусали... не буду описывать при даме. Не представляешь, каково от этого мужику.  
\- Эти штуки яйцами называются, Барнс, я в курсе их существования.  
\- Как ты вообще, Стив? С этой девчонкой?  
\- В основном пребываю в непрерывном шоке. Это себя оправдывает.


End file.
